Teen Titans: Deep Waters
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Titans East stumbles along a new heroine who is like Aqualad. Not only is she like Aqualad, but she starts developing something she's never felt before. The summary sucks but you might like it if you read it! *Cover Photo Not Mine*
1. Chapter 1

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've had some writers block TT^TT But I'm back with a brand new fan fiction and a brand new O.C! Special thanks to Chile Hadwing for helping me. You rock, Chile! BTW all Spanish words will be translated at the end of each chapter ;)

_I don't own Teen Titans._

…**...**

_**Aqualad's POV **_

Speedy delivered the final blow to Control Freak's fictional army, sending him running in the opposite direction. Mas and Menos chased him away, making sure that Control Freak stayed running away. They ran back in the blink of an eye.

"_Lo hicimo_! _Fantastico_!" Mas exclaimed as he high fived his brother.

I looked to Speedy and Bee. "Well, looks like we won't have to deal with him for a while." I smiled and gestured in the direction that Control Freak ran off in.

Bee nodded. "Let's hope he _stays_ out of our way." I nodded in agreement and looked around. We were by the water, near a small beach and dock. Something caught my eye; it was blue and white.

Apparently, Bee had said something. "Huh? What'd you say?" I turned around and faced her.

"I said we're going back to the tower. Are you coming or not?" Bee repeated herself.

I waved them away. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Bee looked at Speedy and he shrugged. They started walking back, with Mas and Menos in the lead, racing ahead.

I watched as they grew smaller and smaller before I headed onto the dock. I jumped off and landed with a muffled thud as I hit the sand. I leveled myself up and looked up at the blue and white thing. But it wasn't a thing; it was a girl. And she was asleep.

She had long brown hair that fell to her waist. Her shirt faded from white to a pale blue and the shirt stopped at her mid-stomach. On her arms were white gauntlets, each set with a deep blue gem. Her tights matched the color of the blue on her shirt, and she also wore white boots.

I walked closer to her, and smirked. I clenched my hand into a fist, causing water to stream from the ocean and around my hand. I tossed it at her. Her eyes flung open and she stood up.

She shook her head, and then glared at me. "What was that for?"

I shrugged playfully. "Trying to wake you up. You shouldn't really fall asleep on beaches."

"A simple, 'hey get up!' would've worked just fine ya know!" her hands rested on her hips. She blinked her eyes in recognition. "Hey, you're that Aqualad guy, right? From the Teen Titans?"

I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm half Azarathinian and I know Raven," she responded flatly. "I'm also half Atlantean. I came to Steel City a few days ago."

I slowly nodded my head. "What's your name anyways?"

She smirked. "Call me Alestress."

"Alright then, Alestress," I smiled. She returned my smile with a glare and she sighed.

After a few moments silence, I asked something. "So, you said you just got here?" She replied with a simple nod. "Do you want to stay with us?"

"'Us'? What do you mean by 'us'?" she asked. "Do you live with other heroes?"

"Actually yes, yes I do," I replied smiling. I turned around and dived into the water. I broke through the top of the water and looked around to call to Alestress. I looked around but she wasn't on the beach anymore. I slowly went back underwater and heard a voice in my head.

_Try to keep up, pretty boy._

I looked around, and saw a flash of white and blue ahead of me. I smirked and replied back to her. _Oh, I'll keep up alright._

I propelled myself forward and caught up to her, saluting as I passed her up.Her eyes narrowed as I turned around again and ducked out of the way of a rock formation.

I caught a glimpse of Alestress as she swiftly passed by and broke to the surface. I followed her and saw the tower loom over us. I hauled myself up and reached out my hand to Alestress. She shooed it away and picked herself up with the surrounding water.

She lightly placed her feet on the pavement and turned to me. Alestress gestured to the "T" shaped tower. "_This _is where you live?" she asked and stared at it.

"Yup, I sure do, along with Speedy, Bumble Bee and Mas 'n' Menos," I replied and started walking towards the tower.

I was greeted by Mas and Menos. "Aqualad _esta aqui_!" they both looked at Alestress, and then pointed to her. "_Quien es ella_?"

Bee and Speedy turned to face us and they narrowed their eyes at Alestress. She put her hands up in front of her chest.

"_Relax_. I'm not a villain. Do you think Aqualad is _that_ stupid?" she laughed a bit at the end. "I'm Alestress." she added, holding out her hand. Bee warily stretched out her hand as well, shaking her hand.

"I'm Bumble Bee," she introduced herself warily.

Speedy smirked, arms crossed against his chest. "Is she you're _girlfriend_,Aqualad?"

Alestress's hand broke away from Bee's and her hand stretched out towards the pool of water, muttering something. Streams of water rushed to her hand, and they quickly formed into the shape of a dagger. Alestress pinned Speedy against the wall, and held the water dagger a foot away from his face.

"And who are you?" she smirked.

Speedy grinned, lowering her hand away from his face. "Name's Speedy." He pushed her off of him and she let go of her water dagger, her gaze piercing through him. The water returned to the pool.

Mas and Menos tugged at her arms. "_Hola! Soy Mas, y este mi hermano, Menos_." Mas introduced themselves. Alestress blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Come again?" she asked.

I sighed. "Their names are Mas and Menos and they go really fast when they touch. They only speak Spanish."

She turned to me, her eyes narrowing. "Thanks for the translation." She paused for a moment. "I can stay here with you guys, right?"

Speedy smirked. "Only if you promise not to kill us in our sleep." Alestress clenched her fists and glared at him again. "No promises." she growled sarcastically.

Bee smirked. "Yeah, you can stay with us. Mas and Menos, can you show her to the extra room we have?"

Mas and Menos nodded happily. "_Si! Siga con nosotros!" _They bolted out the door and down the hallway. Alestress blinked and started walking out the door.

I looked at Bee and Speedy and Speedy's grin was from ear to ear. "I wonder if she likes fish tacos?" he cracked himself up. And I rolled my eyes.

"She's half Atlantean. I don't think she's gonna eat fish," I responded plainly.

Bee smiled. "So she's like you? But if she's half Atlantean-"

"What's her other half?" Speedy asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "She told me that she's also half Azarathinian. So she's kinda like a mix of me and Raven."

"She's feisty," Speedy grinned again. "I like her already."

"Well tomorrow we're going to see what she can do…power wise," Bee announced and walked out of the room. "Better get some shut eye, Aqualad. I have a feeling you're going to be doing most of the training with her."

…**...**

**Kurea-Chan: **Did you guys like it? I hope so!

**Mas and Menos: **Traduce las palabras de espanol!

**Kurea-Chan: **Right!

_Mas and Menos- _Add and Minus

_Lo hicimo- _We did it

_Fantastico- _Fantastic

_Aqualad esta aqui- _Aqualad is here

_Quien es ella?-_ Who is she?

_Hola! Soy Mas y este mi hermano, Menos- _Hi I'm Add and this is my brother, Minus.

_Si! Siga con nosotros- _Yes! Follow us!

**Kurea-Chan: **Rate and review pretty please? Or else Alestress will get her water dagger again and find you…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi guys. Here is chapter two! If you guys have any suggestions or comments, don't be shy! Just tell me them through reviews or PMs!

**Speedy: **Can we just get started with the gosh darn story already?

**Kurea-Chan: **Sheesh, somebody's anxious. _I don't own Teen Titans._

…

_**Alestress's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, and by looking at the position of the sun, I could tell it was early. I sat up and ran my fingers through my long hair and grunted at the thought of brushing it out.

_How did I let my hair grow out so long?! _I mentally grunted.

_I don't know, maybe it's because you're a girl? And girls like to grow out their hair? _

I jumped at the other voice in my head. I warily stood up and glanced around. The door swished open and I saw Aqualad standing in the door way. I placed my hand over my heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me!" I almost shouted. "I haven't talked to people using telepathy in a while."

"Well it's not my fault that I woke up to your self-conscious thoughts," he responded flatly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked past him towards the ops room. Más and Menos were running around in circles, trying to do tricks in between. I smiled and shook my head.

"When are you guys _not_ hyper?" I asked, jokingly.

"_¡Nunca!_" They exclaimed happily.

I looked down at the pool of water and smirked. I jumped over the railing and landed lightly beside the pool. Something landed in the water, and it splashed over me, soaking my hair.

Aqualad surfaced and looked over at me. "You afraid of getting your hair wet?" he teased me.

I narrowed my eyes. "You afraid of getting your butt whooped?" I retorted back at him.

The door above the pool swished open and I looked up to see Bumble Bee leaning over the rail, smirking.

"You two getting along?" she didn't wait for an answer, "I hope so, 'cause it's time to see what you can do, Alestress." She walked away from the rail and flew down beside me.

"_¡Oh!__El tiempo de entrenamiento__!_ " Más and Menos stopped their Tricks, and bolted out the door again. I followed more slowly behind Bee and Aqualad came up from behind.

I walked outside and looked around at the small course that was set up. It just looked like some rock formations, but I knew some things were hiding here and there.

Bee flew up to what looked like a control box, followed by Más and Menos. Aqualad stood a few foot away from me, arms crossed against his chest.

"You ready?" Bee called down.

I nodded in reply and sprinted off as soon as I saw something rise from the ground. I lifted myself in the air, standing on a large stream of water.

I now realized it was a robot, pointing some sort of lazer at me.

"Azarath Aqua Zinthos," I muttered, and the cannon got jammed with water. I landed heavily and awkwardly on my feet and quickly rose up to my height. Ahead of me were pillars of moving stone. Easy.

"Azarath Aqua Zinthos," I muttered again and I was lifted by a disk of water, floating with ease above the pillars.

I look up at Bee. "What else you got?"

"I want to see how you do combat in the water," she called down, and then motioned to Aqualad. "Get in the water, the both of you."

He smirked at me. "You're going down."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "I would think twice if I were you." I dove into the water to be shortly followed by Aqualad, and without a warning, he rammed into me, and I was slammed against something. I narrowed my eyes.

_Oh now you've done it, pretty boy. I was so waiting for this moment to screw up your face,_ I growled telepathically. _Azarath Aqua Zinthos! _

Water formed in my hand in the shape of a sword, and I bolted in his direction. I sliced at his torso but he quickly jerked backwards. I kicked out my leg and pushed off of him, causing him flipping over himself. He regained his balance (if that's even possible underwater), and he smiled.

_Don't worry, I'm doing even trying…yet, _He taunted. He shot out towards me and I quickly pulled myself under him, kicking out at his chest again. Aqualad was pushed up to the surface.

I followed, a smirk curling up on my lips. He shot a glance at me when I broke to the air. I quickly shot towards the concrete, pulling myself up. Aqualad slowly followed and glared at me.

"What were you trying to do? Severely hurt me?" he almost yelled.

"Well, Bee said she wanted to see my underwater combat, so I showed her my underwater combat!" I yelled back at him.

We continued to bicker, and then I felt something tug on my arm. I glanced down and saw Más holding onto me.

"_¡Por favor!_ _Parar!_" Más cried.

I quickly shook out of Más' grip, and looked up at Bee.

"So, how did I do?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

She smirked. "You did very well. I only wish Speedy were here to see you, so he could work with your powers," she let out an irritated sigh as she spoke about Speedy. I wouldn't blame her. Although someone else was on the top of my "Most Irritating" list.

I glared at Aqualad, but instead of being in his spot, he was walking towards the tower. My fists clenched. _That damn idiot!_ I mentally growled.

_I heard you._

My eyes narrowed and I reluctantly walked over towards the tower as well. Más and Menos ran in front of me, each with a smirk on their faces. They pointed in Aqualad's direction.

"_¿Te gusta__?_" They asked.

"Ok, _that _I did understand," I crossed my arms over my chest. "And, your answer is _no_."

…

**Kurea-Chan: **Sorry this took a bit to get out. I've been going to tons of block parties and sleepovers. ^^" But I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please?

_Spanish to English_

_Nunca- _Never

_El tiempo de entrenamiento- _Training time

_Por favor- _Please

_Parar- _Stop

_Te gusta?- _Do you like him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurea-Chan: **Thank you guys for reviewing ^.^ Here is chapter 3! This chapter may be short or boring but I tried, so give me some credit here.

_**I don't own Teen Titans.**_

…**..**

_**Alestress's POV **_

I reluctantly walked back into the tower with Más and Menos walking around my feet, almost tripping me. I glared down at them and then they quickly moved away. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked through the sliding door.

Speedy was up on the platform above the pool, yawning. I smirked and called sarcastically to the rest of the Titans, "Hey look. Sleeping Beauty's up."

Speedy shot me a glare, and Más and Menos erupted with laughter. They ran up to him and started messing around with his hair, which I guessed, totally pissed Speedy off.

Speedy swatted at the brothers. "Hey! Knock it off!" Finally they stopped messing around with his hair. I couldn't help but smile. I had a brother, but he stayed in Atlantis. He was always energetic like Más and Menos, and he loved to mess around with people.

"What are you staring at, Alestress?" Aqualad broke into my thoughts.

I whipped around to face him, and shook my head. "Nothing. It's just that Más and Menos remind me of my brother is all."

Más and Menos stood in front of me, looking curious. _"__¿Tienes un hermano? Por favor díganos sobre él._"

I looked down at them and smiled. "Well, he's younger than us, and he's a little taller than you two," I started. "He's got the same hair and eye color as me, and he's energetic like you two."

"_¿__Cómo se llama tu hermano?_" They asked in unison.

"His name?" I asked and they nodded. "His name is Conner. But, he likes to call himself, quote, 'Super Water Man of the Sea' unquote."

The two brothers laughed hysterically, and I caught Aqualad smile. I looked up to see Speedy's reaction, but he was no where to be seen. _Go figure,_ I thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, red light flashed before my eyes and a deafening alarm pounded against my ears. Bee quickly flew up to a monitor and a picture of a man with blue skin held money bags. He wore a tuxedo and a top hat.

"Mumbo Jumbo? I thought he only hung around the Teen Titans place in Jump," Aqualad commented.

"Well, looks like he's robbing another bank. C'mon, let's go!" Bee motioned us forward.

**{…}**

The blue complexion of the magician wasn't hard to spot as he ran out off a bank. We stood in a formation, and I had a grin on my face.

Mumbo turned to face us. "Congratulations," I greeted him, "You're the first villain to get your butt whooped by Alestress."

Mumbo's mouth upturned into a smile. He outstretched his arms. "And now I'm going to make you disappear!"

Long ropes of tied handkerchiefs shot out from his sleeves. How cliché. I swiftly ducked under the rope, and levitated using a water disk. Speedy quickly strung his bow over and over, pinning the ropes to the road. Más and Menos ran around Mumbo's feet to distract him, while Bee was small, and flew around his face. I caught her stinging him with her little stingers.

I looked down at Aqualad and we nodded in silent unison. I dropped to the ground, landing in a frog-like position. I quickly stood up to my height, and muttered, "Azarath Aqua Zinthos."

A ball of water formed in between my hands and I tossed it at Mumbo, causing him to lose his balance. I formed another water disk, but not under me this time; under Aqualad.

I levitated him over towards Mumbo, and Aqualad dropped down on him, delivering a devastating kick to his shoulder. Mumbo fell over, and Aqualad landed easily in front of him.

I walked up from behind him with a smirk plastered on my face. "Nice work."

"Well thank you. I try my best," he replied, returning my smirk.

"_Finally _you two seem to be getting along!" Bee sighed of relief. I turned around to face her and she placed her feet on the asphalt.

_I don't like him, if that's what she's trying to imply! _I scowled mentally.

_Not even a little bit?_

I whipped around and faced Aqualad, who had a pretend you-don't-like-me? face. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. I quickly turned around and started walking towards the direction of the tower.

_**Aqualad's POV**_

I caught Alestress blush before she turned around again. I stared walking after her, and both Speedy and Bee came up beside me.

"Nice going, Bee," I muttered.

"I didn't do anything to offend her, so how's it my fault?" she countered.

I pulled ahead of them and tried coming up to Alestress. She hid her face with her hair. Tons of questions were on her mind.

_I don't like him, right? Or do I? Damn it, he's probably reading my thoughts right now!_

She looked up and glanced at me but she quickly turned away. Her pace quickened and she ran off in the direction of the tower.

"Alestress!" I called after her, but she didn't turn to acknowledge me. Más and Menos came up to me and pointed at Alestress.

"_Vamos a ponerse al día con ella_," They stated and ran off in her direction.

**{…}**

We finally made it back to the tower, but Alestress wasn't in the ops room.

"I'm sure she's fine," Speedy said, almost bored with the fact. Both Bee and I glared at him.

"Well, wouldn't you be the first to say that, Mr. Self-Centered?" Bee retorted.

Más and Menos walked into the ops room and smiled. "_Ella está en su dormitorio_."

_I wonder what's gotten into her, _I questioned myself. _Maybe she's just confused…? _

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **Confused about what Aqualad? :o

**Aqualad: **That you'll have to find out in the next chapter.

_Spanish to English_

_Tines un hermano?- _You have a brother?

_Por favor díganos sobre él- _Please tell us about him

_Cómo se llama tu hermano?-_ What's your brother's name?

_Vamos a ponerse al día con ella- _We'll catch up to her

_Ella está en su dormitorio- _She's in her bedroom

**Kurea-Chan: **Reviews please? And don't forget, I have a poll on my profile!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello people of the internet! I now present to you…chapter 4!

**Alestress:** If you're going to present it, you may as well do the disclaimer too.

**Kurea-Chan: **Somebody's pushy today! Fine. _**I don't own Teen Titans.**_

…**...**

_**Alestress's POV**_

I was pacing around my room, trying to figure this whole thing out. That look that he gave me…It made me feel guilty for whatever reason. I just walked back and forth, trying to process the events of today in my head and why I acted like I did.

_Why did I act like that? Why did I just walk away? _I sighed and sat down on my bed. _Stupid girly emotions…_

I was so intent on my thoughts that I didn't hear the alarm and hurried footsteps. _I wonder what's going on this time? _I quickly stood up, and ran down to the ops room, to find a huge concrete monster on the screen.

"Crime never ends, does it?" Speedy somewhat complained.

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Well, that's why we're heroes, genius." A hint of sarcasm was hidden in his retort. Aqualad turned around, so that he was facing me. "Oh, there you are."

"And here we _go_. C'mon we have to stop Cinderblock," Bee urged us on.

I shook my head quickly, so that I could focus on what I was doing, but my thoughts from before wouldn't leave my mind. _Ok, why did I act so strange?_ Then I realized Aqualad was running beside me. _Damn it, is he reading my thoughts? He probably would've interjected by now…_

He didn't look intent on reading my thoughts, so I just shook it off.

We finally reached Cinderblock, and he was wrecking random buildings. I barely heard Bee's command, and I made a weak attempt at attacking.

Cinderblock swung at me, and he nearly got me. _Ok Alestress, stop worrying about what happened, and worry about what's going right no- _

Without warning, Cinderblock swung at me again, and I was slammed into a building. I landed on my leg awkwardly, scrunching up my face in pain.

I heard somebody shout, but it was drowned out by the loud footsteps Cinderblock was taking. I quickly got up, and pain shot through my leg. I totally disregarded it, and created a disk of water, levitating myself up to Cinderblock's head. I landed ion his shoulders, and started kicking his head.

Speedy's arrows exploded near Cinderblock's head as I jumped off his shoulders. My leg gave out, and I fell to the asphalt. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Aqualad, lowering himself to my eye level.

"You alright, Alestress?" His voice was calm but his eyes were sparking with worry. I turned my head away from him, so that he couldn't see my face that was burning up.

"I…I'm fine," I stammered as I got up.

"_Usted esta ruborizada,_" Mas and Menos smirked. "_Le gusta!_"

I looked in their direction and frowned. "You are _so _lucky that I don't understand what you're saying, _chicos_."

I started walking, almost limping, back in the direction of the tower, behind Bee and Speedy. Mas and Menos walked to the right of me, and to my left…well you can take a guess. It's not that hard.

"Can you walk?" Aqualad asked me.

"I'm fine. I don't think it's broken. I probably just bruised it or something," I told him.

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't press on. I heard Bee and Speedy talking quietly, and Speedy looked back at us and smirked, more than once.

_I swear, if he thinks that I like Fish Boy over here-_

_What's wrong with being a "Fish Boy", Alestress?_

I looked at Aqualad, but he was looking straight ahead. I caught his lips twitch up into a smirk, but it quickly left his face.

Then, I remembered that I was thinking to myself a lot before. He probably read my thoughts then too, but didn't interfere…

We finally got back to the tower, and I went straight to my room without another word to anyone. I closed the door and collapsed on my bed, tears welling in the corners of my eyes because of the pain in my leg.

I thought back to just before, when Aqualad came up to me. He was _worried _about me. And I don't know how to feel about that. _It's just so confusing…_

_If I stay here, Aqualad's going to read my thoughts again. I don't need him poking through my emotions. And if I talk out loud, he'll most likely hear it, or worse, someone else might. _I sighed, and laid down.

I glanced at the window. _Maybe…_

I slowly got up and walked over to my window, opening it. Rock formations clung to the sides of the tower and I looked back at my door. _Maybe if I get far enough, he won't be able to read my thoughts…_I thought and turned back to my window.

I carefully jumped onto the nearest rock, and made my way along it. The "path" took me along the cliffs. I looked up and saw the beginnings of a city, but that's not where I wanted to go. I looked down at the water, and dove.

When I hit the water, more pain shot through my leg. _Not the _smartest _decision I've ever made,_ I reasoned with myself. I swam around for a bit, and when I thought I was far enough, I broke to the surface.

I formed a disk of water under me, and levitated myself up onto the rocky outcrop.

"Now I am free to think without Aqualad poking through my thoughts!" I sighed with relief.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and looked out across the water. The sunlight played with the lapping waves, turning the ocean water scarlet.

My heart beat quickened as I thought of Aqualad again, and I closed my eyes, praying for it to slow down. I let out a deep breath and tried calming myself down. My fingers knotted in my hair and I grunted.

"What the heck has been wrong with me, lately?!" I shouted at myself. "I can't think straight and I'm totally unfocused…"

I bolted upright as I realized what was happening to me. "I'm in love with him, aren't I?"

"With who?"

…**...**

**Kurea-Chan: **Oh there's a mysterious person at the end! :O

**Alestress: **Well you obviously know who it is.

**Kurea-Chan: **Of course I know who it is, but everyone else doesn't! *turns to readers* Guess who it is through a review! Oh, I will be out of state for a week, starting Saturday, so I won't be able to update until I get back.

_Spanish to English_

_Usted esta ruborizada- _You're blushing

_Le gusta!- _You like him!

_Chicos- _Boys


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey there! Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you…Chapter 5!

**Alestress: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own anything except me, and this storyline.

**Kurea-Chan: **Thank you and let's get Alestress, and let's get started!

…**...**

_**Aqualad's POV**_

"Hey have you guys seen Alestress?" I asked as I entered the ops room.

Bee looked up from something she was fixing, and then looked around. She shook her head. "No. Haven't seen her."

I looked at Mas and Menos and they shook their heads and shrugged. "_Tal vez ella esta en su cuarto_."

I sighed and turned around, walking through the hallway to get to her room. I tried finding her through her thoughts but I couldn't. I came to her room, and the door swished open.

But she wasn't there.

I cautiously stepped into her room, and noticed that her window was open. I stepped towards her window and looked out. "Alestress?" I called out. _Where _is _she? _

_**Alestress's POV**_

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I quickly stood up, glaring at the figure.

He smirked and stepped closer. "It's not polite to leave someone hanging on a question," he said innocently. Then his tone got serious. "With who?"

I turned away from him, keeping my eyes on the water. "Why would you care?" I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him shrug. "I dunno. Because it seems interesting."

I snapped my head, facing him. "Speedy, I'm not an idiot. Here's how you think it'll go; I'll tell you who, then you'll just go tell him and then, most likely, you'll tell the team." I paused for a moment, and then I glared at him. "Isn't that right?"

Speedy's smirk had faded, and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I'm not an idiot," I repeated and looked back at the water.

There was a silence between the two of us. And then Speedy opened his mouth again. "Who is it then?"

I threw my hands over my head in anger. "I'm not going to _tell_ you! Because then Aqualad will find ou-"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Crap, I'm screwed. I'm _so _screwed! _I thought in defeat. I looked at Speedy, who's smirk was from ear to ear. I let my hands drop to my sides.

"Azarath Aqua Zinthos," I muttered and water trailed from the ocean and into my hand, forming a sword. I rested the tip on Speedy's nose, and I could tell that his eyes crossed to look at the water-blade.

"I swear, you tell him and you'll be fish food," I threatened him. On the inside, I was wailing for him not to. He stayed silent for a moment and a smirk twitched on side of his lips upward.

He carefully moved the water-blade off his nose. "Relax. I'm not _that_ mean. And besides…I think he likes you." A smile replaced his smirk. A real, genuine smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're just saying that so I don't feel all hopeless inside." I paused and waited for him to answer, but he didn't. So, I continued. "Am I right?"

He tilted his head slightly. "No…I'm serious."

My eyes widened the slightest bit. "Well that's surprising…"

"That he likes you, or that I'm serious?"

"Both," I answered with a small laugh.

Another slot of silence inserted itself in our conversation. Speedy sighed and turned around. "I'm heading back to the tower."

"Wait," I stopped him for a moment, "If anyone asks, we did _not_ have this conversation."

He cocked his head. "What conversation?" He smirked.

I smiled. "Thanks Speedy." I started walking back with him, as the sun started to sunk under the water.

_**Aqualad's POV**_

I heard someone walking down the hall and I whipped around as Alestress stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened and her face grew red.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" she stammered.

"I was looking for you, so I came in here…" I let myself trail off, "Well, I found you. Bye!" I started to walk out, but she pulled on my hair and stopped me. I turned around to face her, while rubbing my scalp.

"That hurt…" I complained.

She smirked, but her blue eyes betrayed seriousness. "Good." Alestress's gaze dropped from mine and her cheeks were dusted with a deep red color.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked softly.

Well, I hadn't given that much thought. I let my hand reach for the back of my neck.

"Well, I…uh…" I let myself trail off again.

"Aqualad?"

I looked down at her and cocked my head slightly. "What?"

She finally looked up at me, but somehow her gaze wasn't exactly on me. "Do you…do you like me?"

…**...**

**Kurea-Chan: **Dang that was short! I hope you guys liked it anyways! _This_ will be my last update until I get back. I just couldn't resist! :D

_Spanish to English_

_Tal vez ella esta en su cuarto- _Maybe she's in her room


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurea-Chan: **I'm back guys!

**Readers: **_Finally! _

**Kurea-Chan: **Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I was on vacation, and I had a bit or writer's block! I feel really bad. So, without further interruptions, here you guys go!

_I don't own Teen Titans._

…**...**

_**Alestress's POV**_

I quickly looked away from him, knowing that it was a stupid question to ask. After a few moments I looked back up at him.

His expression was slightly shocked and his mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. I let out a small sigh and turned away from him.

"Forget it Aqualad, it was a stupid question." I muttered.

"It's not a stupid question…I'm just…surprised." He finally spoke up.

I still didn't look in his direction and sighed again. "Just…forget it." I muttered and sat down on my bed.

Aqualad stood silent for a few more moments and out of the corner of my eye, I caught him leave the room.

"Well that could've gone a lot better," I complained to myself. I fell back on my bed, running my fingers through my hair. "Now I feel like an idiot…"

I rested my head on the pillow and tried to sleep. I slipped into a restless sleep, only to wake up about three hours later. I sighed and sat up, leaning on my hands. I kept glancing out the window, praying for the sun to rise.

My jaws gaped in a yawn. I passed the time by walking around my room, pacing and sitting on the floor. About another three or four hours passed and the yellow disk of the sun slipped out from under the surface of the water. I quickly stood up, and walked out the door, towards the ops room.

I found that I was the first one up-well obviously-so I decided to try and get some training in before anyone else woke up. The door swished open and I found myself in front of a target.

"Azarath Aqua Zinthos," I muttered, and water from a small pool of it streamed from the basin and into my hand in the shape of a sword. I tried slashing at the target, but I lost my footing and fell over. The water-sword dropped from my hand and streamed back into the pool.

I got back up, and tried again, but this time I missed the target.

I sighed and let go of my sword, and decided to try some hand-to-hand combat with a punching bag. I stood with my hands up in fists, ready to punch the bag. I quickly threw punches and then lowered myself, sweeping my leg out at an imaginary enemy.

I tripped over myself again, and fell on my side. I sat up, shaking my head. _Damn it, what is wrong with me?! _I screeched in my head. I got to my feet again.

I placed my fingertips on my temples and heaved a frustrated sigh. _What's with me all of a sudden? I can't even stand on my own two feet! _My hands dropped from my head and I walked out of the training room.

"So much for training…" I mumbled to myself.

I sat down on the couch in the ops room. A gust of air lashed against the back of my head. My head snapped to face behind me, and I warily looked around.

Another gust of air brushed against my face and I caught a flash of red and white.

I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "Mas, Menos, I know you're there," I softly called to them.

The Spanish twins stopped dead in their tracks, and their dark eyes flitted to me. They slowly dispatched their hands, and walked over to me.

"_Por que estas tan temprano?_" They ask in unison.

I shrugged a shoulder. "Don't know; couldn't sleep," I responded plainly. I assumed they wondered what I was doing up.

Mas blinked and Menos smirked. "_Que hay en tu mente? Es Aqualad?_" Menos devilishly asked.

I slowly processed this through my head, and blushed as soon as I realized what he said. My eyes narrowed at them as I folded my arms across my chest. "W-why do you th-think that?" I stammered.

Mas and Menos chuckled. "_Su cara lo dice todo!_" They laughed again and ran off in the direction of their room.

I let out a sigh of relief as they bolted to their room. I flopped onto the couch again, and watched the sun rise. The light filtered through the windows, and reflected off my gems set in my gauntlets.

Footsteps sounded from behind me, and I slowly turned around to find Bee looking down at me. "Hey girl, why up so early?"

I sighed as I faced the other direction. I shrugged. "I dunno. I couldn't sleep."

Her wings made a small humming sound as she glided in front of me. I looked up at Bee, her hand resting on her hip. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

I stood up and let out a flustered sigh. "Aqualad; Aqualad is what's wrong," I blurted it out. "I asked him if he liked me and he didn't answer and now I'm getting all worked up about it! I can't think straight and when I tried to train I couldn't 'cause I kept tripping up on myself!" I let out another flustered sigh. "Now I don't know what to do."

Bee chuckled. "You need to chill; that's the first step," she informed me. And she was right, I seriously needed to calm down.

I breathed in deeply to calm myself down, and placed my hands on my hips. "Sorry for flipping out. It's just that I've never really been in a situation like this…"

Bee cocked her head at my last statement. "What do ya mean? You've never had a crush on anyone?" she smirked and chuckled again. "Well I'm surprised…"

My brow furrowed and I cocked my head at her. "What are you saying…?" I asked warily.

"Well I'm surprised because it seems that you would've liked a bunch of other guys before. Let's face it; you have a tough, tomboy shell, but a girly core," Bee reasoned, "Meaning, you would definitely rant on about a guy on the inside and never tell him anything."

I blinked in surprised. She knew me better than I knew myself. That's a little weird. "I-I guess you're right…" I looked down at the floor, my hands still on my hips.

"So, w-what should I do?" I asked Bee.

"Just discretely bring it up," she smiled. "Don't just get straight to the point."

I nodded and smiled in return. "Thanks Bee."

…**...**

**Kurea-Chan: **Did you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did? I hope so!

**Alestress: **Thank you for making me confused and such. {sarcasm}

**Kurea-Chan: **You're very welcome :3 I have a new story up called "Just Be Friends". It's a RobinxGingerNinja story. Check it out please? And I also have a new poll on my profile. Reviews please? They are always excepted; criticism or praise. K thanks!

_Spanish to English-_

_Por que estas tan temprano?_- Why are you up so early?

_Que hay en tu mente? Es Aqualad?_- What is on your mind? Is it Aqualad?

_Su cara lo dice todo!_- Your face says it all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello people of the web-ternet! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Alestress: **Can we get started already?

**Kurea-Chan: **Sheesh, sure. But first, _I don't own Teen Titans!_

…**..**

_**Aqualad's POV**_

Alestress had been acting strangely the past few days. Every time someone called out her name, she seemed to be out of focus and would jump when someone called out to her every now and then.

One day, she even lost her focus in battle, and Red X had given her quite a beating. I tried getting into her thoughts after the battle, but they were so jumbled up; I couldn't hear them all at once.

The next day was even worse. She was in the training room, battle practicing with Más and Menos and they tripped her up so many times. Alestress was really losing her touch.

Getting on with the present, I walked into the ops room with Más and Menos doing Poseidon knows what—I mean seriously, you'd think they were training for the circus or something with all the tricks and stuff they do—and Speedy sitting in front of the T.V.

Typical.

Bee wasn't any where to be seen—she was probably in her room—and neither was Alestress. But I knew she wasn't in her room because when I walked by it, she wasn't in there.

I really had been worried about her these past few days, because she hadn't really talked to anyone nor done anything socially with us.

I sighed and walked out of the ops room and up a few flights of stairs. I unlatched the door to the roof and climbed up. Sure enough Alestress was sitting on the ledge, staring out at the water.

I smiled. "I thought I would find you here."

She jumped up and whipped her head in my direction. Her ocean blue gaze seemed to hold relief, but something else as well—anxiety, maybe?

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. Alestress kept her gaze forward, and I could tell she was trying to hide her face from me.

"I've noticed you've been a little…uh, unfocused, these past few days," I started. "Are you alright?"

Alestress kept her gaze forward, but finally spoke up. "Well, something's been bothering me. Nothing anybody else needs to worry about though…" She tried reassuring me.

I wasn't buying it. "C'mon you can tell me." I had to admit, Alestress had become like a sister to me, and when something was up, I could tell.

"I-I already did…" She mumbled.

I cocked my head at her. "What do you mea—" Then, I straightened up and stopped myself as I realized what she was talking about.

Alestress pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She let out a muffled sigh and her eyes flitted over to me. She quickly looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's alright if you don't like me, Aqualad," Alestress finally looked me in the eye. She shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me. Back in Atlantis I had quite a few guy friends, and I admit I did like a few of them. But they never felt the same way, so I'm pretty used to it."

Her gaze traveled over the water, turning scarlet with the setting sun.

"Alestress—"

"No, seriously. I don't mind," She cut me off before I could say anything else. Alestress looked down at the water again.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, and turned her so that she faced me.

_**Alestress's POV**_

I felt Aqualad's hand on my shoulder and he gently turned me to face him. I let go of my knees and sat cross-legged, facing him.

"Just go ahead and say it, Aqualad," I urged him. "I don't mind. Really."

He let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "It's not that I don't like you, Alestress. It's just that…well wouldn't it be weird if we were…uh, together around the rest of the team?"

I looked at him. "So what you're saying is you don't want the rest of the team making fun of us?" I paused for a moment so that I could glare at him. "Is that what you're saying?"

He blinked, surprised as he realized what he had said. "In a way…yes…?"

I thought that of all people, he would be the one that couldn't care less about being made fun of.

"I mean, c'mon. They already tease us and we aren't even…um, together." He stated.

"So what?" I was starting to grow slightly angry. "So what if they tease us. They're just kidding, Aqualad!"

"Alestress—"

"I mean _come on_, Aqualad. I know that I don't really like when they tease me, but I know that they're just joking with me," I glared at him again.

"Look Alestress—"

"Do you really not want them to tease us? It's not that big a deal and you're making it seem like it's this big epidemic when it's not!" I almost screamed at him and I jumped to my feet.

He quickly stood up, his brow starting to slant down. "Look Alestress, I've never been with anyone before, ok? And I don't like when people make fun of me when I'm trying to get close to someone!" He yelled back at me.

My anger faded for a few moments. But then it returned. "Cry me a river, Fish Boy, build a bridge and get _over _it!" I shouted at him and stormed off into the tower

…

**Kurea-Chan: **So much drama! I hope you guys don't murder me for writing what I did! *shields self with something*

**Más and Menos: **Revise antes de Aqualad y Alestress matarse unos a otros! (Review before Aqualad and Alestress kill each other!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurea-Chan: **Oh. My. God. You guys are so awesome and I felt like I was letting you down so I decided not to discontinue! :D I reread your reviews and I was like "Oh no! They'll be so sad without this!" And even though I don't really like this much, I'm glad that you guys do :) So without further interruptions, here is the _real_ chapter 8!

* * *

_**Alestress's POV**_

I walked into the ops room. Nobody else on the team knew about my fall-out with Fish Boy. I refused to use his hero name.

Anyways, I plopped myself on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. Fish Boy hadn't been poking through my thoughts ever since the yesterday, so I could think in peace without him interrupting me.

_I can't _believe _him! He's acting like a total jackass! _I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. _Maybe he's got a reason to act like one though-No. Maybe he's just screwing around with me? Hell no._

I tried thinking of other reasons why Fish Boy would want to act like a jerk to me. I sat there for a good ten minutes trying to think out the one reason why. And then it hit me. _  
_

_Maybe...maybe he likes someone else? _I thought almost hesitantly. _But he's never mentioned anyone else before..._

The swish of the door broke into my thoughts and I turned around to see none ther than the jackass himself. He took one glance at me and walked back the way he came.

I quickly turned around again so that my back was facing the door. Then I went back to my thoughts.

_But what if he _does _like someone else? Is that why he never answered me? _Now I know why he was so mad at me. I let out a small sigh and stood up again. Then I thought of another idea.

Maybe if I could poke through_ his _thoughts, I could see if he _does _like someone else. So with that, I walked through the halls and reached Fish Boy's room. I was careful not to make any loud noise to startle him out of his room. I focused in on him, and his thoughts came easily to me.

_She didn't have to yell at me! God, it feels like she doesn't even want to be anywhere _near_ me anymore. And maybe, it's time I take a break from her._

I stopped listening to him. I slowly got up, and walked into my room, flopping down on my bed. I just lay there for, God knows how long, and stared into space. And if _that's _how Fish Boy felt, then...what am I still doing, sitting around in the Titans tower?

Maybe I should just leave.

I slowly sat up. _Yeah, maybe I'll just leave. _

**{...}**

I waited for night to fall over Titans tower, and that's when I decided to leave. I climbed through my window, but this time I made sure I closed it. I grasped my communicator in my hand and smashed it against the rock. This way, they wouldn't be able to track me.

I looked up at the tower one more time, and turned on my heel. Walking down the rocky cliff, I glanced down at the water a few times. I frowned as I remembered the assessment Titans East gave me when I first got here. And of course I remembered when Aqual-I mean, Fish Boy tried his best to fight me underwater.

I smirked as I remembered my victory against him.

Then I shook head. I was trying to_ forget _about him. Not reminisce about everything we did.

Soon enough, I saw the outskirts of a city. I decided, 'hey, what the heck! It can't be that bad!' and started walking towards the city.

But before I could even take one step, the water below me started to crash against the rocks ferociously. I turned around and looked down into the water. Nothing was there. Or nothing was _above _the surface. But something or someone could be below the surface.

I hesitated for a bit. Should I even go in the water? I'm a hero for crying out loud! I should at least check what was down there.

So with that, I dove into the water. The waves rolled above my head, and I squinted slightly so I could see a bit better. The water was dark and shadows moved around and ahead of me.

I tried reaching out to a dolphin's thoughts. I focused in on it and it's thoughts rushed into my head.

_He's coming! I thought he was gone but he's coming!_

The dolphin darted past me and I turned to watch it speed away. I cocked my head in confusion, and turned around again. Swimming forward, I read more of the animals' thoughts. They were similar to the dolphin's and I was just totally lost. What could they possibly mean? Who is "He"? And why are the animals scared?

I warily glanced around. It was hard to see under the rolling waves, especially at night. Despite the faint moonlight filtering through the water, there wasn't any light.

Something whizzed past my side, and I whipped around to my left. _Who's there? _A shadow flitted under me, and out of the corner of my eye, something else whizzed past me.

_What the hell? Who's there?! _I slowly turned all the way around, but I saw nothing. _I swear, if Fish Boy followed me I'll-_

My own thoughts were cut off as something pinned my shirt against some plants growing on the rocky cliff face, under water. I struggled to break free of whatever pinned me, but another pointy object pinned me from the other side. In the faint light, I could see the golden gleam of a trident.

I tried wriggling out of the tridents' grasp. I looked forward and two shadowy figures loomed over me.

_I am Trident. I am perfection._

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **Alestress! Omg, what do you guys think is gonna happen?! I actually thought this chapter was pretty good! :)

**Bee: **Review so we can get Alestress outta there!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurea-Chan: **I'm fired up and ready to write another chapter! Here is chapter 9!

**Aqualad: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Aqualad's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, and walked into the ops room. I was surprised that Alestress wasn't in there, because she usually was every morning. She was usually the first one up.

Wait, since when did I care how early she got up? She was still pissed off at me. And _I _was still pissed off at _her. _

I plopped down on the couch and clicked on the news channel. The reporter was talking to some group of kids on the outskirts of the city.

"He was fish-like, and he held a gold trident," one of the boys talked into the microphone. "I couldn't see what was going on, because it was pretty dark, but it looked like he was fighting someone."

"I think I saw what the thing was fighting; it looked like a girl-"

The channel flipped to a cartoon, and I snapped my head to see Speedy, lounging on the couch beside me.

"Speedy? When'd you get here?" I didn't let him answer. "You know what, never mind. Just flip it back to the news."

"But the news is boring," Speedy complained.

"I don't care, I was watching it!" I snatched the remote from his hand and clicked the channel button.

I rewound the news show to the part where they were talking about the fish-like creature.

"I think I saw what the thing was fighting," a older guy spoke this time. "It looked like a girl with really long hair. That's all I could see. There wasn't much light out."

_"He was fish-like and he held a gold trident." _I recalled the first boy's explanation. I sat there, silent for a few moments. I jumped to my feet as I realized who the boy was talking about.

"Trident!" I exclaimed. Speedy looked at me as if I had sprouted a second head. "Tri-_who_?"

I smacked my hand to my forehead and let out a sigh. "Tri_dent_." I repeated myself. "But if Trident was here, then why didn't the alarm go off?" I stood there trying to think of the multiple reasons why the alarm didn't go off.

A flash of red and white came from behind me, and stopped in front of me. "Aqualad! Speedy! _Señorita Alestress no está en su habitación! Ella no está en el techo, ya sea! y no está en la piscina! ¿Dónde se fue?!_"

Speedy covered his ears as they spoke. "Shut up! You guys _know _I hate it when you speak Spanish! Or speak at all!"

I ignored Speedy, and turned to Más and Menos. "_Slow down_, guys. Now, repeat that again, but this time, say it _slower_. Ok?"

The brothers nodded in unison. They opened their mouths to speak, but they were cut off as Bee flew into the room. She landed in front of the four of us. "Alestress is gone!"

**_Alestress's POV_**

Sooner or later, I got out of those tridents, and tried looking for those..._things_ again. But let me tell you, it was _not_ easy.

I was starting to get a headache from being underwater for too long. With that, I broke to the surface, and levitated myself, with water, to the nearest rock.

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night, because I was trying to fight off the two creatures so that I could get myself free. Soon, I felt dizzy. My vision spun around, and I closed my eyes. My headache grew stronger, and I tried massaging my temples. But that didn't work too well.

I just let myself lay back on the rock. I gingerly opened my eyes, and the world around me stopped spinning so fast. I knew I was going to pass out, so, I made a barrier of water around me before I did.

Help would be a great thing to have right now. If only I hadn't smashed my communicator, then I would've been able to contact Titans East. I cursed myself under my breath, and then I let my eyes close.

**_Aqualad's POV_**

"What do you mean 'Alestress is gone'?!" I almost shouted.

"She's not in her room, or on the roof, _or_ in the pool," Bee explained. "She's _gone_ as in not in the _Tower_ anymore!"

"_Eso es lo que estamos tratando de decir, pero no. Nadie nos escucha!_" Más and Menos complained.

Speedy stood up from the couch. "Have you tried contacting her on her communicator? Or have you at least tried _tracking _her?" For once, Speedy was actually acting smart.

I pointed at him. "He's got a point, Bee."

She just rolled her eyes. "I already did. It said there was an error with the communicator, so I'm not able to contact _or_ track her." Bee folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Oh, we're in deep waters now. If we don't find her, something's probably gonna whoop her butt," Speedy thought out loud.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation between the four of them, and got to thinking. What if it was _me_ who made her leave? What if she was so mad at me, she decided to leave, because she didn't want to see me? My heart skipped a few beats, and my eyes widened in shock.

"¿Aqualad, Estás bien?" Más broke into my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Alestress left because of _me_." I whispered only for myself.

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **Omigosh! This chappie was _so _short! I think the next chapter will be the last :(

**Más and Menos: **_Traducir para que los lectores entiendan lo que están diciendo!_

_Spanish to English-  
_

___Señorita Alestress no está en su habitación! Ella no está en el techo, ya sea! y no está en la piscina! ¿Dónde se fue?!_- Alestress isn't in her room! She's not on the roof either! And she's not in the pool! Where is she?

_Eso es lo que estamos tratando de decir, pero no. Nadie nos escucha!_- That's what we were trying to tell you, but_ no. _Nobody listens to us!

_Estás bien?- _Are you alright?

**Kurea-Chan: **Reviews please? They make me happy! :D Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey guys! I'm glad you like this story. This is my longest Teen Titans story :3 So enjoy!

**Aqualad: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Alestress's POV_  
**

I woke up, being carried along by something. Underwater. I quickly blinked my eyes to clear all the blurriness out of my vision. I looked around; I assumed I was somewhere in the middle of the ocean because I couldn't see any rock formations anywhere.

I looked behind me to see my arms looped through two creature's arms. I recognized the shapes of the creatures and identified them as the creatures who attacked me with their tridents.

Their bodies were sickly green colors, with gray hands and gray faces. They each held a golden trident. One of their heads turned towards me, and I quickly glanced forward, snapping my eyes shut.

Soon, they stopped and I felt my head pop up above water. I opened my eye just a little so that if someone looked at me quickly, they would think that I was out cold. We were in an underwater cave; it was cold and it wasn't as dark as I expected.

Clones of the mysterious creature stood, poised to attack. There were so many of them, and if I chose to attack, I would surely be made into fish food.

The creatures dragged me out of the water, and threw me on the cold stone floor. I landed with a thud, water puddling around me. I winced in pain as I landed on my back.

I opened my eyes, and one of the creatures tried to spear me with its trident. I rolled out of the way, and quickly jumped to my feet.

"Where am I and what do you want with me?" I demanded.

"We only want you out of our way," one of the things spoke. "So we can take down Titans East."

I threw a punch in its direction, but he swiftly caught my hand and twisted my arm. I shrieked in pain and it let me drop to the floor. "We are Trident. We are perfection. Nothing gets past us, young sorcerer."

I held my wrist and glanced in the direction the creatures called "Trident" walked in. It looked like they were practicing some battle moves.

I soon realized why they had brought me here.

I was bait for Titans East.

**_Aqualad's POV_**

"_Que?_" Menos asked._  
_

"What was that, Aqualad?" Bee asked, almost demanding.

I waved them off like annoying bugs swarming around me. "Nothing...but we really need to find Alestress..."

"So you can do what? Make out with her?" you could practically _hear _the smirk in Speedy's voice. I whipped around to face him, my face starting to grow hot. Bee looked like she was on the verge of laughing.

"N-no!" I managed to stammer. "She's a valuable addition to the team. And I need to tell her-"

"That you wanna make out with her?" Speedy cut me off. Mas, Menos and Bee burst into laughter as I smacked my forehead in embarrassment.

"Well, sitting around here isn't going to help us find Alestress," I said over their laughter. The three of them quickly stopped laughing, their expressions slowly growing serious.

Bee and Speedy went over to the computers to check if they could find her communicator. Mas and Menos went to overlook the Tower, and I decided to check the water.

I walked outside and dove in. I reached out to a random dolphin's mind, and I told it to lead me to Trident. Something had me suspicious that Alestress's disappearance and Trident's return wasn't just a coincidence.

The dolphin led me over to a cave, and I quickly popped my head up from underwater to get a look around. There were so many damn clones of Trident. My gaze shifted to the other side of the cave, and that's when my heart skipped a beat.

Alestress was sitting on the cave floor, holding her wrist. She glanced up at the clones and then back at the water. She quickly tried scooting over to the water's edge, but one of the clones caught her and tried shooting her with the trident. She swiftly dodged it, and shot a glare at the creature.

_Alestress, over here._

Alestress snapped her head in my direction, her eyes narrowing. Then she saw my head, partially above the surface and her eyes lit up.

_Fish Bo-I mean, Aqualad?! How'd you find me?_

_Saw the news, Trident appeared in it, and I knew your disappearance was linked to him._

Alestress warily glanced over at the Trident clones. _I know you guys wanna come get me out of this, but I don't think that's such a wise idea. _

I looked at her as if she sprouted a second head. _Are you crazy?! We're going to get you out of this, and I don't care if you agree or not. We _will _get you out of here, Alestre_ss.

_Wait, Aqualad!_

I submerged under the water, disregarding Alestress's calls. I quickly swam back o the Tower, to find Mas and Menos with something in their hands. "

"_Mira lo que encontré!_" Menos exclaimed, holding the object out to me. Bee walked over to us and snatched it from Menos' hand. It looked like a bunch of wires and shattered metal if you asked me, but Bee examined it.

"This is Alestress's communicator!" Bee exclaimed. "She must've not wanted us to find her."

"Uh, Bee-"

She cut me off. "Where could she have gone?" She looked down at Mas and Menos. "Where did you find this?'

"_En el acantilado, frente a su ventana_," Mas replied.

"_Bee_-"

"Outside her window? That's where she must've left through-"

"BEE!" I shouted to get her attention.

She jumped a little, and looked up at me. "What is it?"

"I know where Alestress is."

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **This chappie was short, too! Ugh whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this! The story will probably end within 2 chapters. D'X Thank you guys for supporting me this whole time. I feel so loved :D I have a _new _poll on my profile, asking which fan fiction I should write next, and I seriously need your help! Please vote.

**Alestress: **Review please! :D

_Spanish to English-_

___Mira lo que encontré!_- Look what we found!

_En el acantilado, frente a su ventana_-On the cliff, outside her window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey guys! Here is chapter 11!

**Alestress: **Kurea-Chan does _not _own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Aqualad's POV**_

"You know where she is?!" Bee exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "I only just found her a little while ago. Trident's got her."

"Trident? _Pensamos que cuido de el!_" Mas and Menos cried.

"Well, looks like we have to take him down again," I said bitterly. And with that, we started to think of our plan.

_**Alestress's POV**_

If only Aqualad had listened to me! The Titans East are in danger, because of one mistake that I made; leaving the damn Tower. And look where that got me. Stuck in an underwater cave, being held captive by some freakish, mutated fish-people.

I glanced at the Trident clones. None of them even bothered to guard me as they spoke highly of themselves. I rolled my eyes and quickly made my way to the edge of the cave floor. I glanced back at the clones one last time before silently slipping into the water, and bolted out from the cave's area.

Something whizzed past the left side of my head, and I looked back to see at least seven Trident clones after me.

Fan-fricken-tastic.

I reached out to the minds of two great white sharks, and they came charging after the fish-people. After the sharks had left, there were now four Trident clones left. I turned to face them, chanting the words _Azarath Aqua Zinthos _in my head. the water formed a trident of my own, and I tried deflecting the blows the clones were trying to deliver. I kicked out at one of their tridents, and it slowly floated to the ocean floor. I smiled in satisfaction.

My water trident dispersed and I got locked in a hand-to-hand battle with one of them. I kicked at its head, but missed. It shoved me against a rock formation, almost driving the breath out of me. Before I could even think of what to do next, a golden trident was at my neck, threatening to stab me.

_Azarath Aqua Zinthos!_

My eyes glowed white, and a strong current of water flooded around the Trident clone. It was swept away, and it crashed into two other clones. That left me with one.

But soon, I caught the flitting shadows of more clones.

I spoke too soon.

My powers were slowly tiring me out, especially the strong water current I had used. My head pounded, and something hit me upside the head. I looked around, my vision blurring. I saw something flash past me, a laser perhaps. I felt something grasp my wrist, pulling me upwards. I looked up but all I saw was the silhouette of someone before my eyes rolled back into my head.

**_Aqualad's POV_**

Alestress's eyes closed and I quickly pulled her closer, wrapping one of my arms around her waist. I turned towards Titans East's T-ship and motioned them to the Trident army. I saw Bee flash me a thumbs up and carried on with fighting off the Trident clones.

My head broke through the surface of the water, and I looked to Alestress. Compared to looking at her when she fights, now she looked...helpless and weak. But if I had said that out loud when she was awake, she would definitely murder me.

I gently lifted her up onto the rocky outcrop, and placed myself beside her. Alestress's head leaned against my shoulder, and she let out a soft moan. Her face scrunched up in pain and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing a bright red color. Alestress quickly sat up, trying to avoid eye contact.

Her hand reached for her head and she let out another moan of pain. "Wh-what happened?" She didn't give me a chance to answer, as she jumped up to her feet. "Where are the others? Are they still fighting off Trident?!"

I stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could dive in. "Oh no you're not. You can't fight; not yet. I'm sure Bee and the others know what they're doing."

Alestress looked reluctant for a moment, but heaved a sigh. "F-fine."

We sat there in silence, looking out over the water. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught Alestress looking over at me. I turned my head to face her, but she quickly glanced away.

"Hey, Aqualad, about the other day-"

"I'm sorry about that; I was a total jerk," I cut her off.

She looked over at me; her ocean blue eyes looked forgiving. She turned her eyes to the water again, and I could tell she was trying to hide her face from me.

"I-it's ok," she replied softly. "But I need you to answer something for me..."

I cocked my head. "Sure, what is it?"

"Remember the other day...you know, before we kinda got into that fight?" she sounded almost embarrassed.

I slowly caught on to what she was talking about. "Alestress..."

"What?"

I pulled her closer, closing in the space between us. Her lips pressed up against mine. I felt the heat radiating off her face, and her arms slowly wrapped around my neck.

Alestress quickly pulled back. A bright red flushed onto her cheeks, and she quickly snapped her head towards the water.

"Does that answer your question, Alestress?" I asked her playfully.

She looked in my direction for a moment. A mockingly unsure look took over her embarrassed expression. "Hmm, I don't know...maybe if you kiss me again I'll be sure."

Without hesitation, I pulled her in again, my arms wrapping around her. Alestress quickly pulled back again and looked at something behind me, her face turning beet red. I turned around to see Speedy, smirking from ear to ear.

"Hey, I hate to break up the make out session, but we're all heading back to the Tower," he smirked at us again and turned on his heel, towards the Tower.

I stood up and held my hand out to Alestress. She took it, and I pulled her up. Her fingers locked into mine and we headed back to the Tower.

* * *

**Kurea-Chan: **Happy ending! Yay!

**Alestress: **It sure was. *smiles*

**Aqualad: **Whoa, you perv!

**Alestress: **N-not like that! *blushes*

**Kurea-Chan: **_Right. _Well, this was the last chapter, and I really hope altoyon guys enjoyed this! Thank yo ufor reviewing, supporting, following, and favoriting! Be on the look-out for my fairly new story "Just Be Friends". Peace out!


End file.
